


it be like that sometimes

by purplespeaknow



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, F/F, mention of handong, mention of yoodong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespeaknow/pseuds/purplespeaknow
Summary: Minji and Bora went on a date at the local amusement park, with the addition of human embodiment of a puppy, Yoohyeon.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	it be like that sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in again with my Jibo agenda! This is for Dreamcatcher's 3rd Anniversary and Yoohyeon 24th Birthday.

It was a beautiful day to go out on an outdoor date. The sky was clear, the sun wasn’t too glaring, and the soft wind flowing through their hair. That’s why Bora and Minji decided to go to Wolmido Island and spent their day at the amusement park today - just the two of them.

That was until Minji received a call from Yoohyeon. She was going through some stuff about her relationship with Handong. The two has been dating for a while now but Handong will have to go back to China soon for her family business. Yoohyeon just wasn’t sure if they could do the long-distance relationship thing. 

Minji being a good best friend, invited Yoohyeon to join them to take her mind off for a little. Saying something along the lines of, “We can’t let the puppy being sad, can we, Bora?” What was Bora going to do? Say no? 

And so, the supposed to be a casual, fun date between Minji and Bora turned into a Yoohyeon-healing-time. Don’t get Bora wrong, of course, she felt bad for Yoohyeon, she’s her friend too, even though the younger girl could be a brat sometimes, but she’s there when Minji needed her, who is Bora to complain about that.

But why today? Of all days? Why? Not to mention, Bora and Yoohyeon were always in this ongoing silent battle of who can get the attention from Minji the most. She really didn’t have the energy for this battle today.

Bora glared at the back of Yoohyeon’s head, sighing loud enough for Minji and Yoohyeon to turn and look back at her.

“Babe, why are you so far behind? Come,” Minji held out her palm for Bora.

“Yeah, Bora! Come on! Let’s have some fun!” Yoohyeon exclaimed. She has been clinging to Minji’s arm ever since they got off their car.

Bora walked up to them and took Minji’s hand. The trio looked like stairs with Yoohyeon being the tallest among them all standing at the left side of Minji and Bora at the opposite side.

“Alright, Yoohyeon, what do you want to do first?” Minji asked the girl next to her.

“Hmm… Let’s buy those headbands!” Yoohyeon pointed at the souvenir store that was selling various choices of cute headbands. Ranging from animals to cartoon characters. Yoohyeon and Minji opted for animals headband, puppy ears for Yoohyeon and bunny ears for Minji. While Bora got herself an Angry Bird headband that was chosen by Minji.

They started their amusement park adventure by going to the Viking ride. The seats were filled in by other passengers. Just as Bora was about to sit next to Minji, Yoohyeon swiftly took the seat, accidentally bumping Bora’s shoulder in the process. Bora grunted and took the seat opposite to them.

_Yoohyeon, you sneaky brat_

Bora stared Yoohyeon down, narrowing her eyes to the girl. Seeing that she successfully riled Bora up, Yoohyeon mockingly stuck out her tongue to Bora after making sure Minji was looking at the other direction. In retaliation, Bora faked scratching her nose with her middle finger to Yoohyeon. 

*******

“Let’s ride that!” Yoohyeon already running towards the rollercoaster ride.

“Ooh that seems fun!” Minji squealed.

“Uh… Maybe I’ll pass…” Bora stopped in her tracks, stopping Minji too.

“Aw, why…,” Minji whined “Please? Just once. We’ve never ridden a rollercoaster together,” Minji pleaded at her.

“You know I’m not really good with scary rides,” 

“I will hold your hand the entire time, okay?” Minji reassured her, “Please…” Minji gave Bora her _look - Bora’s weakness._

Bora being defeated by Minji’s puppy eyes finally relented, “Fine… I’ll go…,”

“Yay!” Minji cheerily hugged Bora. “Let’s go lining up.” The couple went behind Yoohyeon who’s already in the queue.

“What’s up Bora? Having cold feet?” Yoohyeon smirked at her.

“Shut it!” Bora faked a punch to Yoohyeon.

“Alright, alright children, stop fighting,” Minji placed herself between the quarrelling women.

The queue eventually moved up and it’s finally their turn to enter the ride. Yoohyeon having an idea of her own let Minji went in first.

Bora who knew what Yoohyeon was trying to do said to her, “Not this time, Yoohyeon. Move!” she said as she shoved Yoohyeon aside. Yoohyeon ended up sitting with another stranger.

“You okay?” Minji looked at Bora who appeared anxious. Minji took Bora’s hand and softly caressed the back of her girlfriend’s hand. Bora’s nerves seemed to be calmed at this gesture.

The ride started to move slowly along the tracks. As it started riding up the slope, Bora grabbed Minji’s hand tighter. She could see the people below her becoming smaller and smaller. Bora’s heart pumped faster, she’s pretty sure it could jump right out of her ribcage. Suddenly the ride stopped at the peak of the track.

“Oh shit,” Bora cursed out as she clinging on Minji’s arm, with her eyes closed.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Minji tried to comfort her.

_WOOOOOSH!_

The ride dropped down the tracks, fast. The wind hit their face hard, hair flew all over the place. Bora yelled out the highest pitch of scream, she swore her heart stopped for a minute. Bora managed to survive the rest of the ride as it wasn’t as terrifying as the first drop.

When she got off the ride all disoriented and high on adrenaline, Minji asked her, “It was fun, right?”

“It was only because you were next to me. I would never do this again,” She stated firmly.

“Aww, but you did so well. Thank you for riding it with me, my brave girlfriend,” Minji leaned in, capturing her lips, leaving Bora breathless.

“Woah, okay, if I get a kiss every time I rode it, maybe I’ll do it again,” 

“You can get more than a kiss, though,” Minji winked at her.

“Excuse me, what is this public display of affection I’m seeing right now? This is very offensive to me,” Yoohyeon said to them.

“And I’m supposed to feel sorry for you?” Bora asked Yoohyeon tauntingly.

Yoohyeon gasped, “Take it back! You have to feel sorry for me,” 

“Kids, kids, please stop making me feel like a mother of two,” Minji whined.

“Oh, yes, punish me, mommy,” Bora wiggled her eyebrows to Minji, earning a punch from her girlfriend. 

“Lalala, don’t wanna hear it lalala, TMI TMI,” Yoohyeon covered both of her ears with her hands. Bora laughed at Yoohyeon’s suffering, she’s enjoying it way too much.

*******

The three of them tried other rides that were less scary for Bora. Then they went strolling along the games booths.

“I want to try that!” Minji dragged the two of them to one of the games booths. “I’m going to win that purple teddy bear,” she said with determination on her face.

Minji prepared for her throw. She aimed at one of the bottles. Calmly, she threw the ball. 

MISSED!

Disappointed with the first throw, she readied for another throw as she needed to get three out of five throws to win the teddy bear.

CLINK-

She jumped out in happiness, one bottle down, three to go. 

However, her luck ended there, as her other three tries failed miserably.

“Oh my god, baby, you’re so bad at this.” Bora burst out laughing at Minji’s sad attempt.

“Don’t worry, Minji! I’m going to get it for you.” Yoohyeon challenged herself to try the game. Her first attempt: two out of five bottles knocked down. Determined that she could win it, she tried for another attempt. As it turned out, her next attempt was even worse as she missed the bottles altogether.

Bora sashayed her way to the counter and pushed Yoohyeon aside, “Move, let me do this work,” Bora steadied her stance and aimed at the bottles. Clatter after clatter can be heard as she managed to knock down all the bottles. She smugly turned to Yoohyeon and blew her finger gun, making Yoohyeon scoffed at her.

“Here’s your teddy bear,” Bora handed the fluffy purple teddy bear to Minji.

“Ah! I wanted to win it to give it to you!” she complained, but took the teddy bear anyway.

Bora laughed wholeheartedly at her girlfriend’s antics, “You’re so cute,” Bora pecked Minji’s cheek.

“Hey guys, aren’t you hungry? I’m kinda starving right now,” Yoohyeon said.

“Oh, it’s already 4 o’clock!” Minji looked at her watch. “Let’s go find something to eat,”

“What do you guys want?” Bora asked, “Fast food or Korean food?

“I’m okay with either,” Yoohyeon said.

“Let’s go with Korean food, I saw a restaurant over there,” Minji pointed at the direction.

They all headed to a Korean restaurant outside the amusement park. They were greeted by the owner and the smell of _kimchi-jiggae_ wafted from the kitchen. Minji and Yoohyeon sat next to each other as Bora sat opposite to Minji.

The girls were looking through the menu when Minji said, “Choose whatever you want, Yoohyeon. It’s my treat.”

“Really? Thank you, Minji! I love you,” Yoohyeon said with glee as she pulled Minji into a hug.

Bora shook her head at Yoohyeon, looking unamused. After they all finished ordering their food, Bora felt her phone buzzed in her pocket. Taking out her phone, she was met with confusion when there’s a recent text message from Yoohyeon.

**Yoohyeon**

**4:35 PM**

**Ah, the perks of being Minji’s best friend. I feel so loved** 🥰🤭

Bora looked up from her phone and made eye contact with a smug-looking Yoohyeon. Bora squinted her eyes to the other girl before kicking her shin under the table.

“Ow!” Their table shook as Yoohyeon jumped out from her seat. Seeing this, Bora tried to stifle her laughter by putting her palm over her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Minji asked Yoohyeon worriedly.

“Oh, nothing, I just accidentally kicked the table,” Yoohyeon tried to pretend nothing happened before returning a glare to Bora.

Soon after, their food came to the table. After using their energy for the whole day, they devoured their meal in silence. Minji first broke the silence by asking Yoohyeon, “So, Handong?”

Yoohyeon grumbled, “I don’t want to talk about it,”

“You know you can’t run away from your problem, right?” Minji asked further.

“I know…”

“Do you like her?” Bora asked.

“Of course! I like her too much. That’s why I’m not sure if I can do it. What if I missed her? I can’t just take a flight to China,” Yoohyeon sighed.

“Well, what about her? Is she willing to try?” Minji asked.

“She wants to. But, I just don’t know. She will be super busy over there, and then the time difference.”

“Okay, maybe you can give it a try? See if you guys can work it out. You won’t know what will happen if you don’t give it a try.” Bora added.

“Alright fine, I will think about it later.”

*******

Their drive back to Seoul was filled with low hum from the radio and a quiet snore from Yoohyeon at the backseat.

“Minji, how did you survive college sharing a room with her?” Bora asked from the driver seat.

“Shh! It’s not that bad. Do you think you don’t snore?” Minji widened her eyes at Bora.

“I don’t!” 

“Pfft, yeah right.” Minji chuckled.

After 30 minutes of driving along the highway, they reached Yoohyeon’s apartment. Minji woke a sleepy Yoohyeon from her slumber. The younger girl woke up and rubbing her eyes groggily.

“Oh? We’re here?” Yoohyeon looked out the window. The girl packed up her stuff, just as she was about to open the car door, she said, “Thank you for today, guys. Thanks, Minji for the food, and thanks, Bora for driving me. I love you guys, drive safe!”

“Bye Yoohyeon! Love you too!” the couple replied. They waited for Yoohyeon to safely go in her apartment before driving off to their home.

While waiting for the red light to turn green, Minji leaned her head on Bora’s shoulder. “Thank you for today, baby,” Minji said to Bora, taking Bora’s hand from gear stick and gave it a kiss.

“Did you have fun?” Bora asked.

“Of course! What’s not fun spending a whole day with my girlfriend,”

“...and Yoohyeon.”

Minji laughed at Bora, “Aww, are you mad I invited her?”

“No…,” Bora replied, “I get it, she’s your best friend.”

“Awww, look at you being jealous of Yoohyeon.”

Bora looked at Minji incredulously, “I _am_ not!” she pouted.

“You don’t have to be jealous, you are my girlfriend _and_ my best friend,” Minji said while looking at Bora with her loving smile.

“Fine…” Bora replied trying to fight off the smile on her face.

“Okay, next week it’s just about you, okay? I’m going to give all my attention to my big baby over here,” Minji said, “Come on, I see you’re about to smile, come on,”

Bora unable to hold it anymore finally broke a smile, “Ugh, I can’t be mad at you. You’re just too adorable.”

“There it is!” Minji clapped after seeing the smile on Bora’s face. “I know I’m cute,”.

The rest of the drive to their apartment was filled with mundane conversation and occasional singing from Minji. As soon as they arrived, Bora sat on the couch and opened her Twitter. With a victory smile on her face, she tweeted out: 

_@queenswa: minji said i’m both her girlfriend and her best friend. Suck it @pupyooh! i won_ 😙

**Author's Note:**

> Yoohyeon might be a brat but she's a brat we all love <3 Alright, leave your comment, thoughts, feedback. See me at twitter @purplespeaknow


End file.
